I have a twin?
by jfb2003
Summary: I always thought I was the son of James and Lily Potter turns out instead of looking like my dad I looked like my brother. I always thought I was weird even for a demigod as I could do some random things when I was feeling strong emotions but I never imagined this. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are twins but they never knew it their mother Sally is a mortal and their Dad is a god
1. introduction

Percy pov:

Percy: so wait a sec you're saying that we have to go to school like human school?

Chiron: no I'm saying you are all going to a wizard school to learn magic and help their students learn how to fight in combat without their wands

Annabeth: hold up so we can do magic

Chiron: yes all demigods can but not all wizards are demigods

Everyone else: oh my gods that is so cool (at different times)

Chiron: you will be going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Percy will you come with me I have something to talk to you about alone

Percy: sure

I walked next Chiron while he trotted (he is a centar)

Percy: what is it you want to talk to me about?

Chiron: it is about a boy who goes to Hogwarts his name is Harry Potter

to be continued...

kidding I'm not that mean

Percy: what about him

Chiron: since I had to talk to the gods about this schooling I talked to your father and he gave me some most interesting news

Percy: what?

Chiron: he is your twin brother

Percy: what. are you talking about I'm an only child

Chiron: no I turns out that when you were a baby there was a prophecy issued about you and Harry and it stated that Lord Voldemort would try to kill you so you were both separated and Harry went to live with your older brother James (he is a satyr in disguise) and his wife Lily (human) but they both died when Voldemort came but only Lily and James's death was recorded in America so Harry was presumed dead so you were never told about him

Percy: wow I can't believe it does Harry know?

Chiron: he is being told as well so he will know before he meets you

then it was only silence that I was left with

Harry pov:

Harry: wait you're telling me that I have a twin brother that I never knew about and my parents aren't my parents but I only didn't know my real ones but cause they split Percy and I up because of the prophecy and I didn't meet him because I was presumed dead?

Dumbledore: yes

Harry: when will I get to see him

Dumbledore: at school

Harry: okay

next time:

Percy and Harry meet but how will their friends react?

thank you for choosing my story and I hope you continue reading see ya next time

403 words


	2. meeting my twin

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f63452de858451bf89625f4afb64c1"last time.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d101327d38d00b4953a2292abd4c6b81"Percy and Harry found out about each other and found out why they were separated/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8d95abcfed8e160f15a69bed3a67ed"now.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f508e668b337c7b5426688d61838034a"time skip to 2 weeks before school starts:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7d173ba58e7f82663783416930ff97"Percy pov:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8ab7ce9ce4f782e419b66860ce76689"i can't believe that i am going to see my twin in 5 minutes all we have to do is apparate there it was all explained to me before we will apparate there and then walk the next 2 minutes to the burrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d810307e64db31a2769797679c306d88"Harry pov: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05fb9673e1b7757a5bfbbe1618c070f5"he is almost here breathe Harry breathe nope to excited /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="403db10fe19030d1ac7e305078c965ce"Percy pov:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a4ad87d65ed8533d29d1f74f6b67cf2"we meaning Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Will, Frank, mom, my baby sister and I are about to apparate /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="621f2b9ebc22341cd0b3ac500c08d731"i can feel an awful sensation it is like i'm going to puke and be lasagna (explode) at the same time then we landed i luckily avoided the urge to puke some of the other were not so lucky/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec9c09aff2553bcfab70be914faf590"we began to walk towards the burrow and i could make out some people in front of the house /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a7d8ae0eeca392fe1cbaf87a6e83921"Harry pov: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d233cfaee7eb89c6f8e29433a038c0"i could see the people quickly getting larger it looks like their are a lot of teens around my age (18 after both wars) and an older woman carrying a little girl who seemed about 1 then before i knew it they were a metre away /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7780e60ba5e1d778ad4ea59c70fb2aed"Percy pov:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="899e1f5f69638f01d961ab077a289661"i looked into my twins eyes and he looked into mine but then i heard what i think was laughter mixed with tears mum was so happy she got to see her other son i quickly grabbed Estelle (my baby sister) and she went right up to him and gave him a hug /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a621d4219c564cdc933a7a6a652712b8"Sally: oh my baby, oh my baby i thought you were dead for so many years now lets take a look at you /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f399630d689f6caa58eb55f234489844"she pulled back from Harry who looks as happy as she is /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4509b42169252ccc267818a745f0e52"Sally: oh my gods you look so much like your father then again so does Percy oops almost forgot about you /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6edbdee8de237b3417ce1d03ee57e2c"she said while turning around and grabbing Estelle from me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1446d0dc6ee1a9571f12de3aeb8c6c84"Sally: this is your little sister /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaba468f15e1817e02369f47700c32b4"Harry: hi she's so adorable /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66afa594d4dd069310e0d8116f28b0c"Harry: wait where is dad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b879a6b1f43510110a8405063f130e44"Percy: umm where is the nearest lake but only you can come /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f59481c1b1cae9c0973c7d18342e462"Harry: i'll show you /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac6fb27dbd0cb9a7a6e753d23798d43e"we walked to the the lake in silence not knowing what to say to each other /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95f998c6bd263b5326fe495f12b795c"we shortly arrived at the lake /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0361b17049f444d29ea1f2a79a4bb24"Harry: so is dad a wizard /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8568507cb43b2a338827daad2ec8dfb"Percy: no he is something much cooler but is also the reason we can learn magic /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2f9c10a242351cebb6b58a485e5d53"Harry: what?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf30abe63da176c006bdafadc7faf0a7"Percy: just watch /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d14065d1fde13ddaf3392ff02b0be30a"i grabbed his hand and dragged him into the water he thrashed around obviously he never found his gift we then reasurfaced/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ae92fe616d40dc512e4df84413f909"Percy: Harry calm down we can breathe under water but only if we aren't stressed okay/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b43d6dc094a26a76dbcb5584fdf7b20"Harry: okay /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c1e5bb9243a27df0cd7c20e3843ade0"we went back under water and i guided him though the water and just like he said dad was in the middle of it /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1833040f0ad2e2b7d307b8862b9819e0"Percy: Harry this is our dad /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fc3315468480c75eb0def112ebb493d"Harry: what?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a28c68e732fe3a2afd841a1e221703"Poseidon: hello my son i'm Poseidon greek god of the sea, earthquakes, floods, drought and horses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1b6f947adf3e97aefa76e0fc19697e"Harry: what i'm half god/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04ba3508110d811fb48a0079da96d5a"Percy: yes we are demigods and because of this you will need to be trained in physical combat like i need to be trained in magic so during the holidays you will need to come to camp with me and my friends /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b48b00a67ee750ee18db13028541ccc5"Harry: okay /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c04b9bc6a6daf0a6869efb4e99b19226"he looked really confused but also like he was relieved /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="080832e241604f80afd62edf1bc94ab6"Harry: that explains a lot but then why do i look like James /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c099d29857286e1380bc0a572a1520"Poseidon: because he is your brother he was a cyclops but with a glamour charm that he got placed on him when he was young /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f20b7f0658995649b148fd5a5e9b1d"Harry: ohh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="052a50bac1f325bde3f221f408bc9ad7"Percy: by the way soon you may encounter a cyclops that will hug you and call you brother just go with it Tyson is a bit weird /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a54c9674791a5f5a34a637e5b1f05b62"Poseidon: it is now time for you boys to go /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be1ea862d834280ff0947b42be910933"Harry and i resurfaced and got out of the lake /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd1a56bad0fb2bc9f764249dbc811ca"Harry: how are we not wet?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07313c4689c33148484a8a326d8f6eef"Percy: again one of our powers /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9681e83db425cd963e1b6e43208244"we then proceeded to walk back to the burrow /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c1914f4030780c74b8d7727a0f8184d"time skip 5 mins at the burrow:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab1ca2d979fc5338d818c213f9cfe26"Mrs. Weasley: Harry i was just speaking to your mother and she told me your dad is a God/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd22b88be48c50faace8edec2ddefe50"Harry: thats cause he is/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdcf6e3499549bed139e737955e79396"Mrs. Weasley: .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a968891cb3eaba70da82e7fdb6368a"Harry: lets go inside and we should tell my friends but at least wizards and gods get along /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9578e91d953e3db2e637bb5f31602c13"Percy: yep /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d6227ed62b3433d6b0f34a31a69fe77"inside: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d25e141295affe8e26100bf00bda1f"Harry: hey /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eaf41eeecf33ef3fad5da9322901afe"everyone else but Percy: hey /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a07f26b88614e455d6faa364ad3c6e"Harry: so this is Percy my twin brother and it also turns out that we are sons of Poseidon /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="817ec485d5a1efcb56426ad746229bd9"Ron and Hermione: Oh My Gods so you are a demigod /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="534f4190d897fc72e0690f5c0ef5a095"Harry: yep/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a533164d626918ff1c2ec7a81232c03"Percy: and the rest of them are as well Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, Jason is a son of Jupiter (roman version of Zeus), Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Frank is a son of Mars (roman version of Ares), Hazel is a daughter of Pluto (roman version of Hades), Nico is a son of Hades, Will is a son of Apollo but Estelle is a half blood witch on her dads side mum is human./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="387b9d7b4f0bb969d1dd3c39a526722e"Harry, Hermione and Ron looked absolutely dumbstruck /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e1f98d8c1f77ce82996a6916228f2a"Hermione: well at least i'm not the only demigod now that is apart from Luna and Blaise /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a68020704ab0c7356af735927d28fea5"Harry and Ron: what?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649dd0ffe742ec4056a6ce43fd65ccbf"Hermione: yep i'm also a daughter of Athena, Blaise is a son of Aphrodite and Luna is a Daughter of Iris/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e1ddf015510c073ac6c69458258213"Harry: makes sense but i can't wait to get to school/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34b965511fc4269dbaf8e8cafe5a6b9"All: me to /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d243b57784bc92f6952099ee2bbf05bc"Harry: yeah i want to spend some time getting to know my brother /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f01a0d60e5688e7047f874242cf33b"Ginny: Harry is your brother here yet /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed787fbde4ff70fbec189693803d129"we all laughed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="657a4bedde1c9fa234bb4d81cb02d823"Ginny: well i guess i'm late instead of Harry for once /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1288c192b401242a06af0cc937109b9a"Percy: don't worry i have the same habit but normally it is just last minute/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="918697fb75f743520603a63b4966cf9d"Ginny: so your his brother /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd02a5e49ad6570a82485bb4baa089b"Percy: yep/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="644a3175ecbc34837fe7b1fc5b67e6b5"Five minutes later:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4c14c0a06ed7fdc1abefa1175e4d43a"Ginny: so all of you are demigods along with Luna and Blaise /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6183b711ecd2f5c1721d77b315185c05"All: yep/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bba8633e063e9ba26be4d7beb20eae08"Ginny: wow but i can't wait for school now this is going to be interesting /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f925b924551fee96853e0e75713a5d8"Harry: you bet babe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d48b6a69e58177ca6e09312caa98d7dd"Percy: Babe?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8514bdd3ec92585c28fc3f76573f72de"Harry and Ginny: yeah were dating /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0c548f3e33d24e2d37b134e4540c04"Percy: now both brothers got a girlfriend /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a369b37aa293280c9f98bd499de325"Harry: seriously /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b7b75640fef0fdcaae611a2dc01494"Percy: yep /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254d507cfa484e5f5f54815d80f86b21"Harry: who/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="461bfd3314adad1a44586a4cf638d87b"Percy: Annabeth but to me she is more commonly known to me as wise girl/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519f129ef00da911c67540bc3f86df4b"Annabeth: yes and to me and Thalia you are known as seaweed brain/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d510e303a781d1af9632269b676219"everyone else laughed at that/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a2bc23e2edbf9e2920f91588c3f433"Ron: who is Thalia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c790a46e89f512f99d92a4b39c8e81b4"Jason: my sister and she is Awesome but she is a daughter of Zeus not Jupiter but we have the same mum she is coming to Hogwarts to but she couldn't be here today/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b09a17ef07fc7c9a29b4f9d2fedd302"Ron: okay/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d88370f329efbf62f6cf53bcca20542e"to be continued.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca2a1c5363aaac1d092740d730f3593"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"okay so chapter 1 is done it only took me 3 hours and a nap to come up with the plot/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bbd52905db376b96e0dc2d99ff21a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"i was wondering since Ron for now is forever lonely ( like someone else we know) i was wondering if I should put him with Thalia please comment your opinion down below/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b281411f4b8c1c378bee80e0e1a513b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1152 words omg/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
